


ML Secret Santa 2018

by Ajsushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Love, Love Confessions, ML Secret Santa, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa 2018, Requited Love, Reveal, Secret Santa, Tumblr: Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajsushi/pseuds/Ajsushi
Summary: Miss Bustier wants to do a secret Santa for her class and when Marinette draws Adrien's name from the hat, she begins to panic, having to give him the perfect gift.Chat and Ladybug are getting closer and as Chat's feelings grow stronger for her, he finds that it's harder to keep the truth to himself.(Reveal Secret Santa)(I'm so sorry I suck at Summaries >.<)





	ML Secret Santa 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://just-another-fangirl-16.tumblr.com](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-fangirl-16.tumblr.com).



> This is for my Secret Santa for this year's Miraculous Secret Santa!  
> I had so much fun writing it! I apologize it took so long to get to you, but I hope you love it!

Marinette couldn’t believe her luck.  
As Miss Bustier walked around the class with the hat containing each students name, Marinette felt joy and soon panick as she realized whose name she happened to grab.  
Mumbles and little squeals floated around the classroom as friends draw their names. Little whispers of “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours” buzzed around. Miss Bustier returned to the front of the classroom and cleared her voice.  
“I know you are excited for this year’s secret santa, but please try to keep it a surprise! Remember that you are encouraged to pour your heart into the gift.” She clasps her hands together and gives them all a dazzling smile.  
The bell rings and the shuffling of folders and books being shoved into bags fill the room. Marinette stays in her seat, frozen. Her mind was racing with list of ideas and mentally crossing each one out. As she grew frustrated, she let out a small growl and throws her head into her hands.  
“Earth to Marinette, come in for landing.” Alya bumps her shoulder with hers. She slides into the seat next to her and looks at her friend with concern. “Girl, what’s got you so worked up?’  
It was just the two friends in the classroom when Mariette threw her back against the seat and slumped down. “I pulled Adrien’s name from the hat. But each idea that I come up with, it just sounds terrible!”  
“Maybe for his present you can confess your undying love for him!” Ayla teased her, giggling at her friend’s face.  
Marinette groans, stuffing the piece of paper in her pocket. “This isn’t funny, Alya. Even if I could confess without tripping over my words, who knows if he’ll like me back?”  
“How can he not?” The friend wraps her arm around her, pulling her in. “You’re funny, smart, creative and incredibly caring.”  
“And a complete klutz and scatterbrained.” She sighed. She picked up her bag and set it in her lap. “I don’t know Alya. I think I should just give up on him, ya know?”  
Alya shakes her head, eyes turning sad. “Don’t do that to yourself. You’re just scared to tell him the truth.”  
Before Marinette could reply, Nino popped his head into the doorway. “Hey Alya! Hey Marinette.” He walks into the classroom with Adrien in tow. Marinette’s heart begins to flutter as she met eyes with him. He smiled and gave her a small wave.  
Alya walks down to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around her. He gives her a peck on the cheek. Adrien looks away, his cheeks turning pink before walking up to Marinette. “Hey there.”  
“H-hi.” She spits out, biting the inside of her cheek.  
“Nino and I were wanting to go see a movie since I had the afternoon off. We wanted to know if you and Alya would like to tag along?”  
“I would love to.” Alya kissed Nino’s check and looked at Marinette. “What about you?”  
Marinette looked between her friends’ eyes and then down to her knees. “I’ll pass. I need to work on some projects. But thank you for the invite.” She looked up and meets Alya’s eyes. “Maybe another time?”  
Alya gives her a sad smile and nods. “Good luck on your projects.”  
Marinette turns to Adrien and gives him a smile smile. “I’m sorry. I hope you enjoy the movie.” She grabs her bag and slides out of her seat. She walks down the stairs, the toe of her shoe catching on the edge and stumbling a bit, barely catching herself. Her cheeks flame up and she rushes out of the room, hoping that the air around her would swallow her up. 

“No, no, no!” Marinette growled, tossing aside rejected designs. Tikki flew around the room, dodging the flying paper. She finally perched on top of Marinette’s head, grabbing a few strands to hold on when Marinette’s head went flying back and forth.  
“You’re going to give yourself a headache if you kept this up.” The kwamii advised. “I’m sure that he’ll love whatever you get him.”  
“But that’s the problem, Tikki. What do you get someone who has everything?” She slumps down and feels the kwamii tugging on her hair. She reaches up and Tikki crawls into her open palm.  
“You give him some sweets! Everyone loves sweets!” She exclaims, smiling.  
Marinette nods then frowns. “But would it be good enough?” She puts her tiny friend down and holds her head in her palms, groaning lightly. “Why did I have to get his name? Now I can’t stop thinking about this.”  
“Maybe going on patrol for a while will help clear your mind?” Tikki flew into the air, getting ready.  
“Maybe.” Marinette gets up from her desk and opens the trap door of her room, calling out ot her parents that she was heading to bed and shut off her lights.  
“Alright. Transform me, Tikki!” Marinette said in a hushed voice, and soon, the room filled with a pink glow.  
She hoped out onto her balcony, making sure the coast was clear and leaped into the night. “Tikki was right”, she thought as she soared through the air. “This is helping.”  
She made her way through the city, stopping a few petty crimes and assults before landing on top of the effile tower, looking over the city lights. She watched as life below her went on and her mind began to wonder how Adrien’s night was going. She wished that she went to the movies with them, but knew that she would probably embarrass herself more. Sighing, she laid back on the beams of the tower, closing her eyes and letting the noise of the city lull her to a state of calm.  
“Trying to grab a cat nap, Bugaboo?”  
Her eyes flew open to find her partner looming above him, a mischievous smile on his face. She smiled back at him and got up, scooting over for him. He took the seat and leaned into her. She couldn’t help but smell the expensive cologne on him.  
“Is that Adrien’s Agestes’s cologne? Fancy.” She smirked, looking into his green eyes.  
“It’s the rave of the city. I thought I would try it out sometime. Do you like it?”  
She tried not to be obvious when leaning in to take another whiff, but Chat caught the moment and grins. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Ladybug smiled and scooted closer to him, enjoying the night. Over the course of a few weeks, she finally allowed herself to get closer to him, realizing that maybe, just maybe, she had feelings for her. She was still hesitant because of her love for Adrien, but Chat had always been there for her and she realized she took that for granted.  
“What’s on your mind?” Chat leaned in. “You look like you got the weight of the world on your shoulders.”  
She sighed and nodded. “I… I’m faced with a problem. I have to give the guy a gift but nothing seems perfect.”  
“Ah,” Chat leaned back on his arms, looking up. “The Guy.”  
Ladybug remembered when she told Chat that she loved someone else. He was broken hearted about it but was supportive. “Yeah… I just… I don’t know what to get him. My friends think I should just confess and get it over with it. But how could he love someone like me?”  
“The whole world loves you.” Chat blurted out, throwing his hand up. “I mean, you’re Ladybug! You save Paris all the time. You’re kind and you’re the person everyone calls for when they’re in trouble!”  
“Yeah,” she blushes, looking down at her hands. “But my real identity… I’m just a normal girl. There’s nothing special about me. If people found out who I really was, they would lose hope in me.” A tear ran down her cheek.  
“Hey…” Chat reached forward, wiping the tears away from her face. “That’s not true. I’m sure everyone will still love you the same.”  
“I just… I can’t live up to this identity.”  
Chat kept wiping the tears away. “I know what you mean. I feel the same way sometimes.” He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. “I get scared that you wouldn’t like who I really am too. But,” he draws back and gives her a smile. “I have faith that you would see the real me. Just like everyone will with you.”  
Ladybug looked at him and gave a weak smile. “Thank you, Chat.”  
He gives her a smile and leans in close. "No matter what," he rest his forehead against her forehead, closing his eyes. "I love you, mask or no mask."  
Ladybug felt her cheeks flame up but she didn't dare move. She closed her eyes, suddenly more aware of how close Chat’s lips were. It would only take one second and they would be kissing. And Chat’s not even a terrible guy, Ladybug thought as she opened her eyes and saw Chat looking right at her. He’s always been there.  
Chat’s hand slide over hers and one hand looped around her waist. “Please. Let me make you happy. I don’t care who you are under the mask.”  
And in that moment, she was no longer Ladybug, but Marinette, the girl who could never do anything right. She closed her eyes, twisting herself away and curling in on herself. She could feel Chat lean in towards her again, trying to comfort her, but she wasn’t having it. After a bit, he sighed. “Hopefully someday you’ll realized that you’re not that bad. And that you are Ladybug. Not the mask. Not the kwamii, but you.” He gets up and plants a kiss on top of her head before leaving her alone. 

 

Marinette had fallen asleep at her desk, waking up with creases in her cheek and crumpled paper as a pillow. Tikki had fallen aside next to her, using her hair as bedding. Her tiny snores rang through Marinette’s ears and while she’d hate to wake her up, she had looked at the clock and realized she was twenty minutes late for school. In a panick, she jumped up, grabbing Tikki before she flew across the room and scrabbed around, collecting her school supplies.  
When she raced down into the shop, her parents were preparing an order. Her mother saw her and she put down her icing pipe. “Hello dear. Why are you in such a hurry?”  
“I’m late for school!” Marinette grabbed a crossiant off the display and stuffed it in her mouth, also grabbing a cookie for Tikki.  
“But honey,” her mother stopped her before she slipped out the shop door. “It’s Saturday. You don’t have school today.”  
She froze, half way out the door. The crossiant had fallen out of her mouth and onto the floor.“Wh-what?” She looked over to the calendar on the wall and saw that her mother was right. Grabbing her head, she felt her cheeks flare up as she made her way back to her house.  
“Dear, are you okay?” Her father asked, his eyes concerned.  
“Just didn’t get much sleep.” She mumbled and rushed up the stairs, embarrassment flooding through her. She rushed up to her bedroom, throwing herself on her lounger. Tikki flew out of her bag, cookie in hand and nibbling on it. “Maybe today is a good day to relax.” She takes a large bite out of the cookie, crumbs settling on her cheeks.  
“Yeah, maybe. Except I have a week to make this gift for Adrien.” She gets up and walks over to her sketch book. She had any accessories drawn up, but none of them seemed right.  
“You could make him some mittens! Everyone loves mittens.” Tikki exclaimed, shoving the last piece of the cookie in her tiny mouth.  
“You know, you’re right. Mittens is a good idea. It’ll go with the scarf I made him for his birthday.” She threw herself into her chair, sketching up designs for mittens. As she sketched and shuffled through fabrics, her kwamii napped through out the day, relieved to have the day off and not out fighting crime.  
Eventually, day turned into night and Marinette had a pair of mittens done. They were soft but warm, good for a cold Paris day. Yawning, she crawled into her bed, wishing her kwamii goodnight and closing her eyes.  
That is, until she heard a knock on her window.  
Grumbling, she turned over and ripped open the curtain, surprise to see none other but Chat Noir waving at her. He pointed up towards the roof garden, his eyes pleading. She sighed and nodded, holding up her finger for him to wait. He gives her a smile and jumps up, a thump on the roof telling her that he was waiting for her.  
Pulling a sweater off lounger, she crawled onto the roof, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her warm in the chilly night. She found Chat leaning on the railing, looking out on the city lights. She walked over to him, standing inches from him. She could feel his warmth and it took everything inside her to not cuddle up next to him.  
They stayed quiet for a while before Chat let out a large sigh, his shoulder slumping and his head hanging. “I don’t know what to do.” His voice was soft, barely rising above the sounds of the city. “I want her to be happy. But I want her to be happy with me.”  
Marinette didn’t say anything. Her heart was squeezing in her chest and she had to hold back the tears. “I’m sorry.”  
Chat just shakes his head and gives her a sad smile. “It’s not your fault. I just… I love Ladybug so much and… she loves someone else.” He shakes his head. “And the funny this is, I can’t be mad at her. I mean, I don’t have a right to be mad, but I want her to choose me. I’ve been there for her and she just… she’s so amazing.” He looks over at Marinette and rubs his face. “I’m sorry. I just… my mind was racing and I needed someone to talk to. You’re just a great friend, you know that? You’re always there and I’m so glad to be your friend.”  
The words touched Marinette’s heart and she wrapped him into her arMiss “Thank you. I’m always here for you, Chat.”  
He leans into her, resting his chin on her head and wrapping his arms around her waist. They stood like that for a while until he pulled away, looking at Marinette with eyes full of adoration. “I’m surprise someone as amazing as you hasn’t been taken by someone.”  
Her cheeks redden, and she ducks down, closing her eyes. “No, I just… I’m not that great. I mean, I like someone, but he wouldn’t be caught dead with me.”  
Chat hands slides up her cheek and brings her face up to his, making her lock eyes with him. “You’re being ridiculous. If it wasn’t for Ladybug, I probably would of swooped you off your feet myself.”  
If only he knew the truth, she thought as she looked deeply into his green eyes. She felt calm wash over her as she gaze into them and for a moment, her heart race, daring her to kiss him. But as she continue to meet his gaze, his eyes began to remind her of Adrien’s and her heart stopped, dropping into her stomach.  
She stepped away from him and gave him a smile. “I… thank you… you’re very sweet.”  
Chat smiled and leaned against the railing of the balcony. “Now that I poured my heart out to you, anything you want to say now?” Despite the broken look in his eyes, he wore a smirk on his face and the flirty Chat was out to play.  
“Yeah,” Marinette goes back to the railing and looks down at the empty street. “Maybe you should open up more to Ladybug. I think if she understood, and maybe, got to know the real you, you could win her heart.”  
Chat stood silent for a minute before nodding. “Marinette, you’re brilliant.” He turned to her and took her hand into his, pressing his lips to her knuckles. “Thank you, Princess.” His eyes lit up with excitement as he jumped on the railing. “Happy Holidays, Marinette. I hope your dream guy realizes he’s stupid to say no to you.”

 

The week flies by quickly and soon, it was the night before the Christmas party. Marinette was wrapping the mittens before her patrol and she thought back to the night on the balcony with Chat. She hasn’t seen him since that night and tonight, they were both on patrol. She remembered the excitement in his eyes before he dashed away, making her wonder what he had planned. She then thought about what he said about sweeping her off her feet if he wasn’t in love with her superhero persona. Butterflies filled her stomach and she felt herself blushing all over again.  
Chat was a great guy, she thought as she went through her night routine. And she would totally fall for him if it wasn’t for Adrien.  
That week, Marinette kept remembering what Chat said, but was unable to confess to him. She still felt that she wasn’t good enough for him and hated herself for it.  
Maybe, just maybe, after the Christmas party I’ll tell him, she told herself as she transformed and made her rounds around the city. Maybe then I’ll finally be able to speak to him without making a fool of myself.  
She leaped from rooftop to rooftop, surprised with the lack of crime. It was a few days away from Christmas and everyone seemed to be spending the cold night inside. Fine by me, she thought as she started heading towards the Effiel Tower, Chat’s and her meeting place on duel patrol nights.  
When she arrived, Chat was already waiting for her. He had set up small lanterns around the beams of the platform, and in his hand, he held a single red rose. He looked at her, a wide smile on his lips. When she landed, she took her hand in his open hand, brushing his lips on the knuckles. “Hello, My Lady. You are looking very lovely tonight.” He offered her the rose.  
She giggled and accepted the rose, looking around. “What’s all this?” She gestured to the lanterns and rose. As she looked closer as him, she noticed that he had also tidied himself up, smoothing down his hair.  
“I have something for you,” his smile falters, becoming nervous. He taps the toe of his foot against the beams, looking down. “I know you know I’m in love with you. I think the moment I first saw you, I was in love. It sounds stupid, I know, but I can’t get you out of my head and I just… I want you to choose me.” He looks up with pleading eyes. “I know I’m not him and I don’t expect to be like him. But I want to at least have a chance. So that’s why tonight,” He stands up straight, snapping to attention. “You will know everything.”  
“Chat, I don’t think I-”  
She was cut off by the soft but firm. “Plagg, claws in.”  
Green blinded her for a second but before she could turn away, she felt a chill run through her as she met eyes with Adrien. His eyes locked with her and she felt her knees began to quiver. Before she hits the ground, he runs over to catch her. “Are you okay?”  
“A-Adrien… But… how? I mean, I-” Ladybug stumbles on her words, confused. The sweet guy she fallen in love with in class was the same, flirtatious partner who was in love with her? Her vision began to swim as she tried to catch ahold of her thoughts.  
“I’m sorry. I know you kept saying we can’t know each other’s identities, but I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t let you see the real me.”  
She climbed back onto her feet, mind still racing. “I- I have to go.” She stumbled a bit before grabbing her yo-yo and taking a running start.  
“Ladybug, wait!”  
But she didn’t stop. She leap off the tower, the yo-yo grasping onto another building and shooting her away from the tower, leaving Adrien behind.  
When she landed on her balcony, she didn’t even bother to see if anyone else was around to see her detransform. When she dropped into her room, the kwamii raced around her head, not saying a word as her friend spoke her thoughts out loud.  
“How in the world could Adrien be Chat Noir? It’s not possible! Their personalities are completely not alike. And he’s in love with Ladybug, I mean me! I mean-” she stops as it hits her. “Adrien… loves me.” She looks at her kwamii, eyes wide. “Chat, I mean, Adrien, I mean, Chat said that if it wasn’t for his love for Ladybug, he would want to be with me.” Her heart stopped when she said the words aloud and had to seat herself in her lounger. Tikki sat on her shoulder, patting it as Marinette went through a mental break down.  
She rocked back and forth for a bit, trying to compute her thoughts before standing up, accidentally knocking Tikki off. “I know what I have to do.” She races over to her desk and grabs a note card. She taps the pen against her lip for a second before scribbling something down and stuffing it in an envelop. She signed Adrien’s name on the outside and set it on top of the wrapped gift for him.  
Tikki asked her what she wrote but Marinette said nothing, scared that if she told her, she would turn back on what she was going to do. 

 

It was the last class before the Christmas break and Marinette’s hands were sweating when she brought in the gift. She had stuck the envelop in her bag, scared of losing it on her way to school. She walked into the classroom and upfront, there was a tree with presents stuck underneath it. Miss Bustier was wearing a santa hat, a big smile on her face. “Marinette, Merry Christmas. Please, leave your gift under here.”  
She did what she was asked and before leaving it, she stuck the card underneath her gift, hoping he would understand to open it last.  
She went to her seat and watched as her classmates walked in, resting their gifts under the tree and taking her seats. Alya soon came in and slide into her seat, leaning into Marinette. “Did you end up finding a gift for him?”  
Marinette nodded and chewed her bottom lip. Adrien hadn’t shown up yet and she was getting more nervous by the minute. What if he didn’t come? What if he was so heart broken by what I did that he refused to show up at school? Marinette was so lost in thought that she almost missed him coming into the classroom. She took one look at him and she felt her heart break. His hair was disheveled, and his clothes were slightly wrinkled, but his eyes showed massive pain. He looked over at Nino and gave him a force smile before slumping into his seat.  
“Dude, you look terrible. Are you okay?” Nino whispered.  
“Yeah… I’m just not feeling too good. I think I didn’t get much sleep last night.” He lied, looking away as he fridget with his hands.  
Miss Bustier began class with a cheerful greeting, wishing us all a great holiday and announcements. She said that we would open presents at the end of the day during the last class of the day, making the rest of the class cheer. Marinette just watched Adrien and wondered if she was making the right choice.  
The day passed by slugishly and Marinette was ready to break down when the gift opening began. Miss Bustier passed out each gift to the students, asking them to wait until everyone got their gift before opening it. A larger box was placed in front of Marinette, and while she felt nervous, she couldn’t help but feel excited for what she recieved. When the gifts were finished being passed out, Miss Bustier raised her hand in the air, exclaiming “Open your presents!”  
Students tore into the wrapping, sounds of paper tearing filling her ears. Marinette tore through the silver paper and found a box of fabric inside. A small place card inside identified the gifter as Rose. Marinette made a note to thank her and make her something with the fabric.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she watch Adrien slowly open his gift and pull out the mittens. A small smile lit his face when he saw her name on the placecard. But the smile dropped when he opened the card. Marinette bit her lip and shrunk down, hoping he wouldn’t confront her on it now.  
He stared at the card for a moment before tucking it into his bag. He took the mittens and rubbed his hand around the fabric, eventually pulling them onto his hands.  
Class let out and Marinette made her escape. She felt the butterflies dancing in her stomach as she raced out into the courtyard. She started to regret giving him the card, scared that he was going to confront her there at the school. But when she saw him moments later, he just walked on by, waving with his new mittens and climbing into his car. She blew out a shaky sigh, dropping her head into her hands and trying to calm herself. 

Time seemed to move slowly that night. She had to tell her parents that she was going to bed early that night so she could follow through with her plan. She thought about backing out last minute, but Tikki told her that she couldn’t hurt him twice in one week.  
Finally, the time came and she left via rooftop, transforming into Ladybug and making her way to the park near the tower. It was late at night and the park was empty. She looked around, seeing no one and sighed, sitting down on one of the shadowed benches. As time went on, she grew more and more nervous.  
She was about to leave when she heard footsteps on the path. She tensed up, her breathing speeding up. The footsteps came closer and from the shadows, she could see Adrien. Her heart was pounding now as she stepped from the shadows, still transformed.  
His eyes snapped over and darkened when he saw her. “Ladybug.”  
The name rang in the air, hollow. She felt her heart squeeze and she tried to hold back tears. “Hey.”  
“I’m only passing through. I’m supposed to be meeting a friend.” He looked away, refusing to meet her eyes.  
“About that.” She stepped out further, taking a couple steps towards him. He takes a couple steps back. She tried not to take offense. “Adrien, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings and I-” She took a deep, shaky breath. “I was scared. I just, I’ve been telling myself that I wasn’t good enough for you and that you could never fall in love with a person like me.” Ladybug wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes filling up with tears. “No, you- you could never love me. I’m not like Ladybug. I- I’m a total klutz, scatterbrained… I mess everything up…”  
Adrien turned to her, eyes growing more sad. He took her in her arms, wrapping her tightly. “That’s not true.” He draws back and cups her cheek in his hand. “Please… I want to see the girl behind the mask.”  
She looked down before nodding. “I wanted to get you something better than the mittens. But it wasn’t until last night that I realized the best gift I could give you was the truth.” She looked into his eyes and softly whispered, “Spots off.”  
The area glew pink and Marinette detransformed. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Adrien, a wide smile on his face. He shook his head, chuckling. “Of course.” He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her face. “Of course it’s you! Man, I feel so stupid!” He spins her around his laughs filling the air. Marinette felt confused but oddly happy as the guy she love laughed and spun her around. He stopped, cupping her face and looking at her with bright eyes. “I couldn’t imagine anyone else being Ladybug.” He gave her a big smile before leaning in, pressing his lips against hers.  
Marinette’s heart flipped, excitement coursing through her. The day she dreamed of finally came and she couldn’t feel more excited. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him. When they broke apart, Adrien smirked, leaning down and picking up Marinette. She squealed, holding tightly onto him. “I told you I would sweep you off your feet, My Lady.”  
Marinette giggled and leaned into him, pressing another kiss onto his lips. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
